


Oh what a joy, to be in love

by Taegki (Aeykn)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Kidnapping, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Personality Swap, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeykn/pseuds/Taegki
Summary: Jisung had to admit that he had never really thought about kidnapping someone but Seungmin made it sound like so much fun and he'd never been caught so as long as he had him he should be fine right?





	Oh what a joy, to be in love

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh guys, i've never written a story so im sorry if it's not what you expect.  
Expect a few errors. :)  
ALSO the tags are subject to change, im not quite sure where I see this story going exactly!

Jisung had to admit that he had never really thought about kidnapping someone but Seungmin made it sound like so much fun and he'd never been caught so as long as he had him he should be fine right?

Jisung already knew exactly who he wanted, it was the boy who teased him every time he walked into a room with his strawberry colored hair and freckled face, his slight smile was just enough to drive the other boy up the wall. They were only a few days apart in age but Jisung had long dropped out of school deciding that he had better things to do than waste his time learning something he will never use. Unlike him though Felix came to school every day on time, got good grades and would even go to the library three times a week just to ensure his grades never faltered. He was everything Jisung wasn't and that made him go crazy.  
  


The library was Jisungs favorite place, he had taken up a volunteer job there upon finding out that the other boy frequented the place. Today was like no other, the petite freckled boy walked out of the elevator and Jisung found himself star struck his, mouth was completely dry which wasn't something he was used to considering his chubby cheeks stored so much saliva. “Hey Jisung!” his body went stiff at the deep voice calling his name “Oh Felix, can I help you find something today?” The smile he flashed the beautiful boy was genuine, he would go to the ends of the planet to help him with any task. “No, no just saying Hi! I hadn't seen you the past week so I was worried something had happened.” 'Did he really notice I was gone? Did he pay as much attention to me as I did to him? Could it be possible that Felix cared for me the same way I cared for him?'“Jisung...” the boy had heard a faint whisper through his thoughts “Jisung!” A quick jump and he had snapped out of his thoughts “Im sorry, I have a lot on my mind” he laughed moving his dark brown hair out of his eyes. “Oh well I hope things get better! I should probably get to studying” Felix laughed a little making his way to the corner table. Jisung let out a small sigh of relief before finding his home back behind the desk at the front.  
  
Not many people came to the library after 5 so it was pretty quiet, they would be closing soon and Felix was still here in the corner, reading. Jisung pulled out a small notepad that had an address on it that Seungmin had given him the night before. _“Make sure he doesn't see where you are. It's crucial in case some how he manages to get a phone. You have to be careful Jisung, if you mess this up you're done for” _Seungmins words replayed in his mind over and over again. Before he knew it, it was 6:45 and if he didn't get to Felix quick enough he'd miss out today. Which wouldn't be the best since he had already submitted the note to Felix's school letting them know he'd be leaving for summer break early due to a family emergency in Australia. He watched carefully as the smaller boy picked up his belongings packing them into his backpack. Jisung tossed everything he'd brought with him into his small bag tossing it over his back. “Felix! I wanted to ask, I noticed it's raining did you need a ride home?” his words shook, he'd hoped Felix didn't take any notice “Oh, no it's okay I don't mind walking. It's not too far from here” Jisung smiled “I insist, im off now anyways and it's no bother to me. I have nothing waiting for me at home anyways” his laugh was a bit pitiful but it was true. His only source of excitement being Seungmins stories and you can only listen to him talk for so long. Felix shrugged before making his way next to Jisung “If you insist then I suppose ill have to accept” He slightly smiled looking down at his feet as they walked down stairs and out the front door. They were the only two people left, the main worker had been waiting for them at the front door so she could lock up and take off. “There's my car” he pointed at the black car in the corner of the parking lot. Jisung had made sure it was secluded where no one could see anything that happened.

“Here let me get the door for you it's a little hard to open some times” He ran to get in front of Felix, touching on his back pocket to make sure his rag was still there. He waited till Felix was directly behind him to open the door and with a hard pull it flew open knocking everything out of the smaller boys hands. “Oh no im so sorry! Let me help you!” Felix bent down to start picking things up “it's okay it happens! Dont worr” his sentence was cut short when a hand reached over his shoulder and a rag was being pushed against his face. A small scream was released before Felix was falling to the ground. Jisung quickly reached to grab him to ensure the beautiful boy didn't slam into the pavement. The only person who could leave a mark on Felix was his self and he planned to keep it that way. “Shh” he whispered shakily putting Felix into the backseat of his car. Delicately wrapping a cloth blind fold over his eyes and tying his hands just tight enough to ensure he could escaped. Jisung couldn't help but smile at his work as he finished seat belting him in and locking the door before climbing into the front seat. He didn't have a lot of time before the fumes wore off and Felix would be up with questions. He quickly clicked on the address Seungmin had given him on his gps before heading towards the house. Seungmin had mentioned that this was where he used to take his victims before he stopped with all of that mess, but he promised it was comfortable and that Felix nor him would be uncomfortable staying there.  
  
The drive there was very quiet with a hundred and one thoughts racing through Jisungs mind “What the fuck..” Jisungs out loud thoughts were cut off when he turned onto the street that would be known as their new home for awhile “It's huge” Seungmin hadn't lied when he said the place was discrete though. There were trees everywhere and the drive way to get to the house was at least a mile out. You would of easily thought the place was just apart of the forest if you were just driving by. Jisung double checked his gps making sure this was the place before shrugging and continuing his journey to the front. Finally making it down the drive way he sat in the car for a second taking in the scenery, this was like a house from the movies.  
  


Jisung remembered that he had an unconscious boy in the back seat and the memory caused him to jump out of the car fishing out the key that had been given to him the day before. Opening the door revealed a beautiful house with interior that was more beautiful than any material thing he'd ever seen before. _Seungmin._ He thought to himself shaking his head lightly. He reached to the side turning the lights on before eyeing the room door that Seungmin said was meant for Felix. Jisung quickly ran to it opening it up and switching the light on. Inside held a queen size bed with blankets that looked extremely soft and a bathroom. It didn't look like a room that a kidnapper would have set up for his victims but then again Seungmin always had his own special way of doing things. His eyes quickly scanned room seeing two pairs handcuffs attached to the sides of the bed post and Jisung silently thanked him because he hadn't even thought about how he would keep him there.

The dark haired boy reached down to pull Felix out of the back seat. He was much stronger than he looked so it was no issue pulling him out and carrying him in bridal style. He made sure to kick the door close behind him. He gently laid Felix onto the bed his red hair sticking to his face from what Jisung could only guess was sweat. Lifting the blind fold to make sure Felix was still unconscious, Jisung pulled out a box cutter clipping his way through the rope he'd wrapped around his wrist. “Fuck.” Jisung sighed. He had left marks from the rope. Shaking the disappointment off he pulled Felix further onto the bed pulling his small hands up to clasp his wrist into the handcuffs. After ensuring he was secure he pulled the blind fold off along with his shoes. He tossed a blanket on him in hopes when he woke up he would feel at home and comfortable. Jisung couldn't help but stand back and smile at how beautiful Felix was. His lips were a pastel coral color and he couldn't wait to touch his with them. His eyes were shut heavily, he looked at peace. If it were up to Jisung he would of spent the entire night just staring at the ethereal boy but he didn't have that. _I left a camera for you_. Jisung ran to the desk that was in Felix's new room and opened it. He'd remembered Seungmin had mentioned he left a camera there for him so he can remember these moments forever, and thank God he looked because he would of totally missed the key to the handcuffs in there. He turned the camera on and took a quick picture of the helpless boy before turning out the light and turning on the dim lamp and exiting the room making sure to lock the door from the outside. If there was ever a doubt this wasn't where Seungmin took his old victims the locks on the outside of most of the doors would definitely raise some questions.

After bringing all the items left in the car Jisung started setting things up. He'd bought clothes for Felix so he wouldn't have to wear the same things every day and even went out of his way to check the boys blog to see what his favorite foods were before going to the store to purchase them. After about an hour of setting up Jisung had made himself comfortable on the couch, pulling out his laptop to do some research _Be careful what you're looking up, you don't want to look anymore guilty in the event you get caught. _Jisung nodded taking in Seungmins words of wisdom. A few more minutes pass before he heard the noise he'd been waiting for all night. Rustling came from the bedroom across the hall. _He's awake._


End file.
